


I am Promoting the LGBTQIA+ Agenda With STH Characters, and God Can't Stop Me

by sonicFanfiction



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, Gen, aphobes can fuck off, aroace shadow, mentions of frozen yogurt, very much promoting the gay agenda, will add tags as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicFanfiction/pseuds/sonicFanfiction
Summary: I am a dumb cisn't queer, and I'll thank you all for reading my promotion of the queer agenda using various sonic characters who have my heart
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	I am Promoting the LGBTQIA+ Agenda With STH Characters, and God Can't Stop Me

**Author's Note:**

> i was gonna write a stupid ironic fanfic, but then i got mad abt an aphobe talking shit about aro/ace ppl so here we are.
> 
> (the writing isnt the best lmao)

"You're my Ultimate Lifeform, uwu..." Sonic purred seductively.

"No Sonic, I'm fucking aroace. You absolute dumbass. You can stop acting like a virgin." Shadow replied annoyedly.

"I have had sex before!" Sonic replied indignantly.

Shadow couldn't have doubted something Sonic said more. "No you fucking haven't and it shows, my dude. Virginity is a social construct, anyways. Just act like a normal friend and maybe we could go get frozen yogurt or something, I dunno."

Sonic sighed, for Shadow had defeated him with basic fucking common sense, "I guess you're right, Shadow. It's just, I wanna seem cool too. And people seem to think you've had loads of sex. And they think you're cool. It's not fair!"

Shadow shook his head, "I haven't had sex ever in my life, fool. I don't intend on it either. Though sexuality is fluid, right now I don't want sex, Sonic. And it's okay to not want sex. It means you're asexual. That's me. I am also aromantic, but we can talk about that in a sec."

"Oh, so you're a virgin?" Sonic seemed surprised.

"Well, I did say virginity is a social construct, but yes, if you MUST know, Sonic, I haven't ever had sex. That doesn't mean other ace people haven't had sex, though. I already said it, but sexuality is FLUID, and can change. An ace person could've had sex in their past, but that doesn't define who they are now. They're still asexual and valid."

"That sounds neat, Shadow! Respecting asexual people sounds great, and I intend on doing a whole lot more of it in my future!" Sonic gave a thumbs-up because he's Sonic and of fucking course he did.

"It is great, Sonic." Shadow gave a Sonic a little smile.

"Woah, wait, hold on Shadow, didn't you mention something about arrows?" Sonic seemed curious.

Shadow started, "Ah right, aromantics. Aromantics are people who don't want romantic relationships. Being aromantic doesn't mean you're also asexual, and vice versa, even though that's true in my case. And just like asexuality, past romantic relationships don't define the person's current sexuality. Being aromantic doesn't mean you can't love people, either. It's just the lack of romantic feelings. Aros aren't heartless or anything, as people might assume, they just don't want romantic relationships with other people is all."

"Wow!" Sonic said in a Sonic voice, as per usual, "I can't wait to respect aromantic people, too, Shadow! Asexuals, aromantics, and aroaces all deserve to be loved and are incredibly amazing people!"

"Yeah, respecting aros and aces is pretty neat." Shadow said.

Sonic's eyes lit up, "Y'know what's not AS neat but still also neat, Shadow? Frozen yogurt or something! Since I'm not acting strange anymore, and I'm friends with an amazing aromantic edgehog, can we go get frozen yogurt?" Sonic did a gasp, "We could invite Rouge too! She taught me about ebic lesbians the other day, and I think she's pretty cool, too."

"I don't see why not." Shadow smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading if u did. 
> 
> if this gets enough kudos i will do other ones with miscellaneous sth characters teaching sonic about different people in the lgbtqia+ community.
> 
> once again thank u and comments are appreciated!


End file.
